


Ecstasy of Quinn Fabray

by Kendarrr



Category: Glee
Genre: Catholic School, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, G!P, Nuns, Sexual Content, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendarrr/pseuds/Kendarrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Quinn’s strict, Catholic all-girls high school, lesbian relationships are not allowed and students are punished by way of spanking. Quinn was a junior and a model student until the weekend of her many revelations such as: she was gay, and she liked getting spanked.</p><p>And then she met g!p Rachel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Every day it was the same old prayers uttered through the old, crackling speakers that may have been installed since the sound system’s invention. The same old pale grey walls, the mosaic tiles branching off to take students to their classes. The same old nuns dressed in black habits, stern glare and rheumy eyes aimed at girls’ legs, gauging the length of their skirts with practiced ease. Two inches below the knee, the handbook says, but this is the 21st century. Now, it’s all about being two inches above the knee.

 

Quinn passed by the wall of lockers, her ponytail bouncing with every step. In her arms are stacks of paper she had to deliver to the faculty room to be graded by a teacher. The disciplinary nuns, those with a white band tied to their biceps, snapped at her and told her that there was no running in the halls. Quinn bit back a retort and slowed to a power walk.

 

She was panting by the time she made it to the upper level faculty room. Teachers, some were nuns dressed in simple clothes, and some were not devoted to the religious life, milled about. The room was cold and smelled of rich coffee. Quinn entered through the heavy oak door and found the teacher she was looking for. She eased the stack of examination booklets on the desk and flexed her arms to ease the ache.

 

“Here are the booklets you asked for, Miss Holliday.”

 

The blonde teacher, a substitute for the history teacher who was on maternity leave, looked up from the textbook propped open on one half of her desk, the lesson plan on the other. “Thank you, Quinn. You’re a great help.” She winked, and the younger girl blushed. Approval was rare in St. Teresa of Avila Catholic School and Quinn wasn’t sure whether she was blushing because of it, or because the teacher’s brilliant eyes sparkled beneath the white lights.

 

“If you need anything else, I can help you with it.” Quinn offered.

 

“Not right now, but thank you for offering. If I think of something that needs to be done, I’ll know who to look for.”

 

Quinn refrained from showing any signs of disappointment when she nodded and left the faculty office. Walking down the hall and pushing the door to escape into sunlight, she found her friends walking together, pinkies intertwined. For a moment, a spike of jealousy stabbed Quinn’s gut, but she ignored it and called out to them.

 

“Have you met the teacher subbing for Mrs. Belleville?” Brittany bounced on the soles of her shoes, her skirt, rolled up a few inches above regulation exposed the black skin tight shorts she wore underneath. “I heard she was a total babe.”

 

“For a school who explicitly bans girl-girl relationships, they keep hiring the hot substitute teachers,” Santana remarked. They walked under a covered pathway lined with flowers that led to more classrooms, as well as the junior common room. “But have you seen the new geography teacher? Britt has a crush on him.” Santana grinned and nudged her hip against the taller girl’s, making her blush. “She even complimented his tie and everything.”

 

“High praise from you, Ms. Pierce.” Quinn teased. “But no, I haven’t met him.”

 

“I think he’s so-so,” the smaller girl said. “Easy on the eyes but I won’t ride his dick or anything.”

 

“That’s because you’re a lesbian, Lopez.”

 

“And what about you, captain?” Brittany threw her arm around Quinn’s neck so she was in between her two best friends, sandwiched between soft bodies that smelled of fragrant soap and a hint of sweat. Their breasts, even under layers of blouse and the black sweater vest, felt soft against Quinn’s arms. She repressed a shudder.

 

“What about me?” Quinn feigned innocence by keeping her eyes straight ahead, focused on the flagstone path, admiring the view of trees and flowers and other students wandering around the campus.

 

“Do you know what team you’re playing for?”

 

“The straight team, what else? We can’t all be gay, Santana.”

 

“Right,” Santana drawled and pushed the door open. Their heels echoed against the floor. Around them, students chatted with one another. Quinn and her friends entered the junior common room and slumped on the plush chairs. “I read on the Internet that some people don’t realize they’re gay until really late in their lives.”

 

“Or bisexual,” Brittany quipped.

 

“Or bisexual,” Santana agreed. “But okay, if I’m being honest, I’d say it’s a little weird that you think you’re a hundred percent straight when you’re surrounded by these beautiful girls every damn day. Don’t you at least feel a little something whenever you see a naked one in the showers?”

 

“No, because I don’t look.” Quinn snapped. She hated being under scrutiny. This was something she always avoided thinking about. “And I don’t care about it anyway. I just want to get through high school and go to an amazing college, like Yale.”

 

“Are you trying to say that you’re not at least a little curious?”

 

“No.”

 

“Okay, so what if we make out?” Brittany asked. Her blue eyes looked at Quinn, wide and innocent and just plain curious that Quinn didn’t have it in her to be offended. “Do you think you’d feel anything?”

 

Heat rose to Quinn’s cheeks. “N-no.” Hurt crossed Brittany’s features and Quinn winced. “I didn’t mean to imply—Brittany, I don’t know!” She said, desperate. “Please, can we just talk about something else?”

 

Quinn grabbed a book from her bag and buried her face between the pages. She missed the look that passed between her best friends before they took their books out as well and studied. Or pretended to do so, anyway.

 

***

 

A tall, suited older man allowed Quinn into the Lopez household with a small smile and a tiny bow. She headed upstairs, knowing the mansion as well as her palm after practically growing up here. Compared to the Fabray home, Santana’s house was warmer and unlike a museum. Quinn’s father, Russell Fabray, did not believe in living inside the house so those who went home to their mansion were confined to their private rooms and offices rather than utilize the living rooms. It was all for show, and Quinn found the idea ridiculous.

 

But in Santana’s home, the furniture had a well-used aura to them. They still glistened from the wood polish, but it held the warmth of a touch. But the pride and joy, the most spectacular area of the Lopez household was the basement, the area for entertainment. It was packed with things to do. It even has a minibar stacked with crystal bottles and half-filled bottles of aged liquor. It was something that Quinn knew not to touch.

 

“I’m here,” she announced, heading downstairs and dropping her bag on the ground. Brittany was already there, dressed in her sweatpants and a tiny shirt with a bottle filled with pink liquid in her hand. Santana was in the middle of pouring chips into a big bowl. Music forced the silence out of the room while Quinn joined her friends.

 

Santana handed her a peach vodka cooler like the graceful hostess that she was. Quinn drank it before and even went out to say that it was her favourite drink out of the other beverages she was plied with, but this time around, she hesitated and Brittany noticed.

 

“What’s wrong, captain?”

 

“I don’t know. I just feel like you guys are planning something.”

 

“What could we possibly do? Come on, Quinn. You need to loosen up! Since we had that discussion about sexuality and junk, you’ve been kinda avoiding us.” Santana pushed Quinn down to sit on the couch and sat beside her. Way too close, Quinn thought, but she took a sip of her drink anyway. Santana’s blue tank top stretched across her full tits. Her cleavage urged Quinn to look, but she steeled herself and instead focused on Brittany.

 

“I wasn’t avoiding you. I was helping Ms. Holliday with her lessons.”

 

“Do you like the substitute?” Brittany asked from her seat on the floor. She already downed two bottles of the alcoholic fruit drinks. Her blue eyes were glassy but bright, staring at Quinn in earnest.

 

“Of course I like her. She’s funny and her lessons are great.”

 

“Not as a teacher like,” Brittany insisted, crawling over to Quinn. “I meant the ‘you want to bang her’ kind of like.”

 

Quinn drank her cooler, deciding to catch up on the buzz of her friends so she wouldn’t feel so awkward. Beside her, Santana cuddled closer against her arm. Soft, pillow-y breasts cradled the length of Quinn’s bicep. Due to the air-conditioning, goosebumps rose on the arms of Santana’s skin and stiffened her nipples. Quinn felt a certain kind of undeniable doom.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Britt.” When in doubt, play dumb.

 

“Yeah you do,” Santana threw an arm over Quinn’s stomach and hugged her closer to her pliant body that held the scent of spice and heat. “You’re only ever so nice and polite and a model student with the female teachers. I saw the geo teacher talk to you out of class—Brittany got a little jealous, by the way—but you barely said anything and left as soon as you could.”

 

Quinn flushed. It was an unconscious thing, what she did with the geography teacher. She just wanted to put distance between them due to some reaction in her belly. “I had to help Sister Aveline with the art show.” She murmured.

 

“Quinn,” Brittany took her clenched fist and eased it open, kissing every knuckle and pad of her digits. She pressed a final kiss to Quinn’s palm and looked at her. Quinn swilled her drink and drained it dry. “We’re only trying to help you, you know that, right?”

 

“It doesn’t feel like it,” she mumbled. “I feel like I’m being attacked.”

 

“How about this,” Santana took the empty bottle Quinn had in a death grip and placed it on the table. “Close your eyes.”

 

Instinctively, Quinn did as Santana asked before asking, “what are you planning?”

 

“Relax. I’m just gonna talk.” Santana’s low, sultry tone was so close to her ear that she barely managed to suppress a shudder. “Britt, who’s the hottest guy teacher at school? And don’t say the geography teacher.”

 

Quinn could hear the pout in Brittany’s tone. “Aw, why not? I think he’s the cutest. But okay, fine. What about Mr. Evans?”

 

“The gym teacher, why not. Okay, Quinn. Imagine Mr. Evans standing so close to you that you could feel his chest against yours. His hands are on your shoulders, and it’s moving to cup your face.”

 

Quinn made a face and Santana giggled. “You don’t like that? Help us out here, then. Who’s a male teacher you don’t mind looking at? Personally, I think Mr. St. James isn’t too bad.”

 

“He works,” Quinn whispered, her eyes still yet to open.

 

“Okay, so imagine him instead of guppy face. His face is so close and he’s looking so hard into your eyes you’re sure he’s going to kiss you.”

 

Quinn squeezed her eyes tighter and willed herself to imagine all that Santana was painting with her words. Except the only thing present in her mind was Santana’s body against her, Brittany playing with her fingers, and the headiness of the silky voice murmuring in her ear.

 

“I can’t do it,” Quinn blurted out, her eyes opening abruptly. “I can’t picture him, or any other guy for that matter, being so close to kiss me.” She squirmed. “It freaks me out.”

 

Santana and Brittany shared a look. “Okay, let’s try one more thing, then. Close your eyes again.”

 

“I thought you were done? I just said—”

 

“Trust us, Q.” Brittany said eagerly.

 

“Okay.” Quinn closed her eyes and relaxed, while Santana spoke again.

 

“This time, imagine Ms. Holliday. You’re eye level with her. She’s not that tall and she smells like flowers. Her hands rub the length of your arm, and you can see the light shimmer of lip gloss on her mouth.”

 

Quinn bit the inside of her lip, her fingers digging into her knees. Brittany released her hands a moment ago.

 

“She’s leaning into you, and her hand strokes your jaw.” As Santana said this, delicate fingertips, the light scrape of blunt nails dragged against the skin of Quinn’s cheek. She inhaled sharply but kept her eyes closed. “Her thumb presses on your chin and parts your lips.” All the things Santana spoke of occurred, and in Quinn’s chest, her heart beat wildly. “She takes your bottom lip in her mouth and kisses you.”

 

There it was. Soft mouth on soft mouth. The taste of raspberry lip gloss coated Quinn’s tongue. She sagged into the warmth and craned her neck to succumb further into the kiss. It wasn’t until Santana shifted beside her that Quinn’s eyelashes fluttered and she opened her eyes to see Brittany kissing her.

 

“It looks like we have an answer, captain.” Santana grinned and handed her another bottle of vodka coolers. “I therefore conclude that Quinn Fabray is gay.”

 

Brittany pulled back and cheered. “Hooray!” She threw her arms around Quinn’s neck and kissed her hard, leaving Quinn breathless. “I’ll be happy to make out with you anytime you want, Quinn. Just say the word, okay?”

 

Quinn’s throat flexed and sat there in absolute silence, stunned out of her mind, her heartbeat fluttering like a herd of falcons inside her body. How could she possibly have no idea that she was gay after hearing Santana and occasionally Brittany babble on and on about how beautiful girls are, and how sweet? How could she not know that the stirring inside of her every time a half-smiling senior brushed past her was not out of fear but out of desire?

 

“You okay?” Santana caressed Quinn’s shoulder and stroked her jaw. “You seem stunned.”

 

“Well, yeah. This is a lot to take in. What am I supposed to do now? Is there a gay-straight alliance club at school?”

 

“There used to be, a few years ago. But it got disbanded because it wasn’t very Christian to have a group like that,” Brittany rolled her eyes. “Some parents said that there shouldn’t be a club that coddled certain types of kids. It should be a club for everyone. If you ask me, they just don’t want a GSA because they think it would encourage kids to be gay.”

 

“Oh, Christ.”

 

“That’s out of the question, then.”

 

“You don’t have to join anything or be a member of some cult, Quinn.” Santana said. “There’s nothing about you that you should change. There’s no lesbian that you need to aspire to, because you’re a perfect lesbian the way you are. Except you’re no longer in denial, which is nice.”

 

“I’m gay,” Quinn whispered.

 

“Hell yeah, you are.”

 

Quinn stared at her two friends, eagerly looking back at her with something that looked like pride in their eyes. “Wow, I really am gay. Brittany,” Quinn reached out for the blonde, who met her reach halfway. “Can we make out some more?”

 

Santana snickered and stood up when Brittany squealed and pounced on top of Quinn. “You two go ahead and do that while I order pizza.”

 

***

 

After spending the weekend with Santana and Brittany and even having the audacity to skip church on Sunday morning, Quinn returned to an empty house. Her parents were in Europe, which was fine by her. She loved having the house to herself. Sure, it was lonely sometimes, but she would rather have loneliness and be able to go in and out of her room as she pleased rather than still be lonely and confined in her room to avoid her parents’ disapproving glances.

 

She headed up to her room and collapsed on the bed. Her mouth was sore and there was a residual taste of Brittany’s lip gloss on her tongue after the girl kissed her before she got in her car. Her head spun, filled with the headiness of kissing two girls all weekend and not getting struck by lightning for enjoying it.

 

Quinn took a quick shower and emptied out the contents of her overnight bag into the dirty laundry hamper. Her computer booted up and after rifling through her school bag for the school-issued daily planner, Quinn stiffened at the sight of her writing that took up the two blocks for Saturday and Sunday.

 

Her art history project for the art show was due on Monday, and she wasn’t even close to finishing.

 

“No, no, no, no…” Quinn scrambled for her textbook and opened up the articles she downloaded online on her computer. The clock read nine pm. That wasn’t nearly enough time for her to complete her project, and the thought alone sent her stomach roiling. Gone was the sheer bliss of kissing girls. When Quinn looked back on her life, on this very weekend, she would only remember the terror she was feeling at the very moment.

 

She ran downstairs and started the coffee machine. Tonight would be a sleepless night. She would finish that project, or else Sister Aveline would have her hide.


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you okay, Quinn? You look like a Borgia poisoned your chalice.” Santana stood by Quinn’s locker. The blonde looked paler than usual, and she yawned often. “Did something happen that you didn’t get any sleep last night?”

 

“I forgot my art project was due today,” Quinn whimpered just as Brittany appeared and hugged her from behind. She sagged against Brittany, the taller blonde making a soft sound as she struggled to keep Quinn upright.

 

“You could’ve ditched school, you idiot. Faked sick! So what if you won’t get the perfect attendance certificate this year? You got it for the past two years and there’s always next year.”

 

“Too late,” Quinn whispered. “Sister Aveline already saw me this morning. She told me she couldn’t wait to see my project and oh god, she looked so proud of me! How could I disappoint her like this?”

 

Brittany pulled Quinn into a hug, and she buried her face against her neck, Behind her, Santana closed off the hug so Quinn was wrapped in their soothing warmth. A shaky breath quaked Quinn’s shoulders and she struggled to relax.

 

“I’ve never been punished before,” Quinn croaked, her legs shaking, threatening to crumble from under her. “In all of my three years here, I’ve always handed in my homework and now that I didn’t, I’m definitely going to hell. Or worse, get detention!”

 

“Maybe Sister Aveline would see that you’ve always been a model student and let you off easy. Everyone is human and prone to mistakes and all that crap.”

 

Quinn pulled back and wiped her eyes. “You’re right. Thank you.”

 

“Hey, no worries,” all three of them fell into step beside each other, Quinn at the center. “Maybe later all three of us could make out again and forget this thing ever happened.”

 

Quinn smiled. “Yes, I would like that.”

 

***

 

Art class came and every heavy step Quinn took towards the classroom that smelled richly of paints and plaster and pastels sent her heart higher up her throat. Brittany met her after she emerged from the geography classroom with a blush on her face. Upon seeing Quinn, Brittany looped her arm around hers. “Are you okay?”

 

“Of course not,” Quinn said, her smile shaky. “But the sooner I get this over with, the better.”

 

Santana was already in the classroom, sitting on their usual bench. Avoiding Sister Aveline’s eyes, Quinn sat down and clasped her hands together in silent prayer. She hoped that even if the nun dealt out her punishment, she would take it easy on her. When Sister Aveline started the class, her stark green eyes took in the sight of her students.

 

“Today we’ll be looking at the projects for the upcoming art show. Miss Fabray, I believe you volunteered to go first in your presentation?’

 

Rising to her feet, Quinn met the nun’s eyes. “I didn’t finish,” she said, her voice cracking in fear. “I had a busy weekend with my friends and I forgot to finish the assignment.”

 

The room was silent as Sister Aveline digested the news. “I never expected this to happen with you, Quinn. I’m afraid you must be punished then. Please step forward.”

 

“Hold on,” Santana spoke up. “Give Quinn a break! This is her first time in her entire high school career that she didn’t finish anything. She should be given leeway or something at least.”

 

“Would you rather be the one I punish, Miss Lopez?” The nun retorted coldly.

 

“No,” Quinn glanced at Santana and shook her head, the girl gritting her teeth and resumed her seat. “I’ll take the punishment. Please leave Santana out of this.”

 

“Good,” Sister Aveline brought up her chair to the front of the classroom and sat down on it. Quinn watched enough girls receive punishments to know what to do, but still, she hesitated. She managed to suck in a shaky breath before lowering herself on top of Sister Aveline’s lap, facing the direction of Brittany and Santana who both shared a look of worry and support. Quinn bit the inside of her lip and kept her palms flat on the floor.

 

In her ribcage, Quinn’s heart thundered in anticipation. The underside of her breasts pressed against Sister Aveline’s thighs. Above her, the nun’s voice was warped. Quinn’s ears rang and she had to strain to hear.

 

“How many strikes do you think you deserve, Miss Fabray?”

 

“T-ten strikes, sister.”

 

“Good. So do I. I want you to count every strike.’ Sister Aveline drew back Quinn’s skirt, exposing her bottom clad in the regulation black shorts. Without a warning, her hand collided on the swell of Quinn’s butt. A light spank, but enough to make Quinn gasp out of shock rather than pain.

 

“O-one!” Quinn whimpered. Heat rose to her cheeks like a threat of an erupting volcano. Again, Sister Aveline struck her. Harder and harder as Quinn’s counting progressed.

 

Every time Sister Aveline’s hand collided with her butt, there was a ripple of stinging pain, but there was also a hint of something else. Something she only started feeling recently. It was warmth, pooling in the pit of her stomach, drenching her inner thighs with something simultaneously sticky and slippery.

 

“Ten!” Quinn shrieked, the final blow hurting the most. She let out a shaky breath and rose on trembling legs. “Thank you, Sister.” She bit back a sob, tears clinging to the corners of her eyes. Quinn stumbled to the bench she shared with her friends. The eyes of her classmates made her skin prickle, though she knew that they didn’t look at her with disdain, but with sympathy. They’ve all been there before, after all. Quinn smiled at her classmates weakly in thanks and refused to sit down. The skin of her bottom was red hot and aching.

 

Quinn spent the entire hour of class standing and staring at the toes of her shoes. Sometimes, Brittany would speak to her, but she barely heard it. The implications of her realizations from the past few days troubled her. She liked girls. That alone was enough reason for her to burn in hell. And the second...

 

She loved being punished.

 

Quinn looked up, her face still red from both pleasure and shame. She grabbed her books and fell into step with Santana and Brittany while they headed to the cafeteria for lunch.

 

“You need to put some aloe lotion on your butt as soon as possible. It’ll help with the hurting.” Brittany said, her arms around Quinn. "I have some in my bag if you want me to put some on for you.”

 

She was only being a good friend, but the thought of Brittany’s hands, slick with lotion, roaming all over her bottom made Quinn blush ferociously. “No, that’s okay. I can handle this myself.” She took the bottle from Brittany and rushed to the nearest bathroom. Locked herself in a stall and pulled her black shorts down, wincing when she scraped too hard against her abused butt.

 

Carefully applying the soothing lotion, Quinn leaned against the walls of the stall and let the ointment do its work. She pulled up her shorts and fixed her skirt, the smarting of her skin reduced to a distant throb.

 

Should she tell her friends about this realization? Knowing that she was gay may be all well and good, but what would happen when they find out that she, Quinn Fabray, liked punishment? Perhaps this was a fluke, a one-off thing. Maybe if it happened again, it wouldn’t arouse her anymore.

 

Only one way to find out.

 

***

 

“As of this month, Miss Fabray, you have been punished five times already!” The principal stared Quinn down with her pince-nez glasses, her wrinkled frown aimed at the blonde girl. Quinn avoided her gaze at all costs, her grip on her knees tight. “That’s a record, I believe.”

 

“Is everything okay at home?” Miss Pillsbury asked, a quiet concern in her tone.

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

“Then care to explain these behavioural lapses?” demanded the Mother Superior. “I have half the mind to suspend you, Miss Fabray, if you don’t explain yourself this instant!”

 

Quinn bit the inside of her lip. “I have no excuse, Mother Superior. I’ve just been negligent with my studies, that’s all.”

 

Mother Superior sniffed. “I should include these behavioural problems in your transcript.”

 

“Or,” Miss Pillsbury interrupted. “Quinn can do a series of outreach programs with public schools to widen her horizons and meet new people? The community outreach is low on sign-ups, so I could really use your help. In return, these demerits would be forgotten.”

 

The principal hummed and scratched at her chin. “If you think it’ll solve Miss Fabray’s problems, then I accept those terms.”

 

Quinn accepted and thanked them before leaving the inner office. She sighed in relief. That could’ve gone worse, but thankfully the guidance counselor was there to mediate. She left the outer office and was shocked to see Brittany and Santana standing outside, waiting for her.

 

“How did it go? Were you suspended?”

 

“No, I just have to do some community outreach thing with kids from public schools so my demerits would be erased from history.”

 

“I heard they’re a wild bunch.” Santana said.

 

“Maybe we should go with you to protect you,” Brittany and Santana shared a look and Quinn noticed. She always noticed whenever her friends shared a telepathic conversation even though she didn’t know what they were thinking about together.

 

“I can take care of myself, thanks.”

 

“We know, but it’s just… I heard public school kids can be really mean.”

 

“So can private school kids,” Quinn pointed out. “I’d love it if you guys could come with me, but you don’t have to do it to protect me.”

 

“I’ve always wanted to ask,” Santana began. “What brought on all this rebelling? Since you found out you were gay, you’ve been getting punished more and more. You don’t have to be a total rebel just because you’re a lesbian, Q.”

 

Quinn laughed a little at what Santana said with a shake of her head. “It’s not that. I just have a lot on my mind. It’s natural to slip, right? But I swear, with this outreach program, I’ll get my act together.”

 

“Okay, but we’re still going with you.” Brittany insisted. “Right, Tana?”

 

For a moment, Santana was quiet, rubbing her closed eyelids. She sighed and looked up at the two blondes watching her. “Ugh, okay, fine. Lord knows I can’t say no to my favourite blondes.” Still grumbling, Quinn and Brittany grinned and wrapped their arms around the smallest girl.

 

“You guys are so lame,” muttered Santana. She ducked her head to hide her smile.

 

***

 

Lima Community Centre was a beige building with rows of bushes surrounding the perimeter. The walls were the same faded yellow colour, like overcooked egg yolks. The fellowship was happening in a hall close to the chapel, and the chapel was where Quinn, Brittany, and Santana, along with other unfortunate schoolmates gathered. They were led by both Miss Pillsbury and Miss Holliday. Right now, the two adults were whispering to each other, Miss Holliday’s hand curled around Miss Pillsbury’s wrist. For coworkers, Miss Holliday’s mouth was dangerously close to Miss Pillsbury’s ear.

 

“You think they have something going on?” Brittany whispered in Quinn’s ear. She jerked back and bumped against the taller blonde who smiled and wrapped her arms around her waist.

 

“Who, Emma and Holly?” Santana snorted. They were all wearing their school uniforms to represent St. Theresa, but they knew it was to intimidate any public school students from harassing them. As if a piece of plaid skirt and a black sweater vest with the school crest emblazoned on it would stop anyone.

 

“I doubt it. Emma looks as straight as they come.” Santana continued her analysis of the two teachers. “But Holly? Man, she’s definitely bisexual.”

 

“Miss Pillsbury looks straight and I don’t?” Quinn asked in mock anger. “How does one even look straight?”

 

“It’s all in the vibes, Quinn.”

 

“Well, my vibes are telling me that Miss Pillsbury and Miss Holliday have a thing.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Santana challenged.

 

“Quinn’s right,” Brittany said, her hands flat on Quinn’s stomach, chin resting against her shoulder. “I saw them sneak off during lunch one day to make out. Why else do you think Miss Holliday is here? They want to spend time together outside of school without the nuns being suspicious.”

 

“If you knew that, then why did you bother asking me?”

 

“I wanted to test your gaydar.” Brittany grinned. “And it’s better tuned than Tana’s.”

 

“That was a fluke!”

 

“Okay, everyone.” Miss Pillsbury clapped her hands together to silence the students. “After prayers, we are going to head outside to the hall and meet students from the local high school. They’re from William McKinley High.”

 

“They have an amazing show choir,” Miss Holliday interrupted with a grin. “You might even meet some of them. Ask for their autographs. I have a feeling one of them is going to make it big one day and their signature could make you big bucks.”

 

The students giggled and Miss Pillsbury glared at her. “Let’s all put ourselves in the presence of the Lord.”

 

After prayers were said, they filed out of the chapel and into the main hall. Tables and chairs were set out, and a snack table stood near the stage where a couple of kids were already hanging out. As soon as they saw Quinn and her schoolmates, conversations hushed and they stared without shame.

 

“Oh boy,” Santana murmured behind Quinn. “This is going to be a fun couple of weeks. Don’t you think so, captain?”

 

“Be nice,” Brittany whispered. “You’ll only see them on Saturdays anyway.”

 

“Let’s meet by the chapel in two hours,” Quinn told them. “If one of us is missing, make like a search party and go rescue. Good luck.”

 

They dispersed in three separate directions. Quinn took deep, calming breaths and headed to the snack table for a drink of fruit juice. A girl was already there, clad in an ungodly short skirt and a sweater with an elephant plastered on the front.

 

“Oh, hello.” She faltered when she saw Quinn’s uniform. “It’s nice to meet you, my name is Rachel Berry.” Her grin encompassed half of her face, her eyes like two bright stars that twinkled beneath the white lights. In one hand is a cup of steaming coffee, and the other, extended and waiting for Quinn’s palm.

 

“I’m Quinn Fabray.” She took Rachel’s hand and shook it. Noticed how small her hand was, her delicate fingers, her smooth palm. She drew her hand back and smiled. “Is their coffee any good?”

 

“This? I smuggled this in.” Rachel turned sideways and showed the contents of her tote bag. It held three thermoses, probably filled with coffee. “Want some?”

 

The conspiratorial tone their conversation took attracted Quinn to her. She followed Rachel out to the grounds, where they found a park bench. They sat across from each other and conversed over coffee. Quinn was in the middle of laughing about something Rachel said when Brittany and Santana poked their heads out from the corner and waved her over.

 

“It’s been two hours already?” Quinn glanced at her watch, and sure enough, that much time has passed. She learned so much about Rachel: her two dads, the culture of bullying at her school, glee club, and her dreams of Broadway. Plus, she was Jewish.

 

“I have to go,” Quinn rose to her feet before remembering what Miss Holliday said. She took out a notepad from her bag and a black marker. “Can I have your autograph?”

 

It was the right thing to ask, because Rachel lit up like a solar flare. She nodded eagerly, took the pad and signed her name with flourish. Even stuck a gold star sticker on the page with a grin. “My first official autograph given! I’m so excited. Thank you, Quinn!”

 

Smiling in return, Quinn waved goodbye and went over to her friends. As soon as Rachel was out of sight and out of earshot, Quinn was bombarded with questions, all of which Quinn answered without revealing just how much she enjoyed talking to Rachel.

 

As they were packing up to board the bus they came in, Quinn took one quick glance behind her and saw Rachel there, smiling at her. Quinn bit her lip and waved goodbye before boarding the bus. She took an empty seat and looked at Rachel from the water-stained windows, already anticipating next week’s fellowship meeting.

 

***

 

The next few weeks, Quinn couldn’t get Rachel out of her mind. She would lay in bed, unable to sleep, close her eyes and imagine her above her. Brown locks tickling Quinn’s cheek. Soft breaths tickling her sensitive neck. Quinn grasped at her blankets and squeezed her eyes shut tighter, not wanting any of the images to leak away.

 

She wanted to know if Rachel’s small, dainty hands had the capacity to punish her like the bad girl she was. She imagined bending over for Rachel, begging her to strike her. The heat became unbearable and Quinn kicked her blankets off her body and willed her heart to slow down.

 

The teachers also noticed how Quinn’s behaviour had changed. She was back to handing in her stellar assignments, no longer rude to her teachers, and most importantly, she was no longer being punished every week. All of that didn’t matter to Quinn. Every time Monday came around, she only longed for the weekend to come so she can see Rachel again.

 

And when it did, she would part from Brittany and Santana with no word other than a quick ‘bye’. They would sit on the park bench again, away from teachers watching them like hawks, and away from other schoolmates who might interrupt their conversation.

 

“I really like talking to you,” Quinn admitted after her third tiny cup of coffee and three weeks of knowing Rachel. “You’re not like how I imagined public school kids to be.”

 

Rachel laughed at that. “Not all public school kids are wild, Quinn. But thanks. I love talking to you too. Everyone asked me about you, asking about the pretty girl I spent the day with but they just don’t know how you’re more than just a pretty face. You’re smart and funny. I want to tell them that but they just might take me away from you.”

 

Quinn giggled and squeezed Rachel’s strong hand. “No one could possibly take me away from you.”

 

“What about you give me your number then?” Rachel suggested. “That way, we don’t have to wait the ungodly six days before getting to talk to each other again.”

 

Quinn gave Rachel her number without hesitation.

 

“How is school coming along, by the way?” Rachel asked once she finished saving Quinn’s number on her phone. “Are the nuns still giving you a hard time?”

 

“Not anymore, no. I’ve learned the error of my ways,” Quinn smiled a little and swallowed the hesitation inside of her. “I didn’t tell you this, but in my school, they hit the students for misbehaving or for not doing their homework.”

 

Rachel blinked. “Hit, like… spank you? That’s still legal?”

 

“No, but my school does it anyway? I don’t know,” Quinn let out a shaky breath. “So those punishments I told you about…”

 

“Were of you getting spanked.” Rachel finished the sentence for her. Quinn nodded, shame bubbling up to make her cheeks red. “You don’t have to be ashamed, Quinn.”

 

“I know, but it’s not the fact that I get hit that I’m ashamed about.” She ducked her head but could still feel the intensity of Rachel’s gaze warming her skin. “It’s the fact that I enjoy it.”

 

The silence that passed between them were the longest ten seconds of Quinn’s life. Still, she refused to look up and gauge Rachel’s reaction. It wasn’t until Rachel tipped her chin upwards to make her look into the depth of her brown eyes did Quinn realize that she had nothing to worry about.

 

“I hope you don’t think less of me.” Quinn said hoarsely.

 

“No, of course not. It’s going to take something terrible for me to think less of you, Quinn. And being into spanking isn’t terrible at all.”

 

“But don’t you think it’s… naughty and dirty?” Quinn’s head felt light from this conversation, but it was not just out of shame, but the relief of finally talking to someone who understood was orgasmic in its respite. The weight of her secret no longer weighed her down.

 

“I don’t. So when you said you were punished a lot, was that you trying to get in trouble on purpose just to get spanked?” When Quinn nodded, Rachel smiled, teasing. “Quinn, you naughty girl.”

 

She laughed it off, but hearing Rachel speak those words made her warm all over. She squeezed her thighs shut and feigned a smile.

 

“Honestly, it’s such a relief to finally tell someone.” Quinn admitted. “I didn’t quite know how to tell my friends this, but I’m glad I told you. However, since I’m back to being a model student now…” Quinn allowed the sentence to dangle in the air, waiting, with bated breath for Rachel to seize the line and then…

 

“I could do it for you,” Rachel offered.

 

Hook, line, and sinker.

 

“But, before you look all kinds of ecstatic,” Rachel teased. “I want to go on a date first. Just the two of us and outside these weekly meetings.”

 

“That’s even better.”

 

They agreed on having dinner and watching a movie afterwards. Quinn told Rachel that she would pick her up and to get permission from her dads to spend the night at Quinn’s. After all, her parents were out of the country, giving them privacy in Quinn’s home.

 

Quinn and her schoolmates boarded the bus soon after, and somehow, Brittany and Santana noticed the quiet happiness that surrounded her. They ambushed her in her seat, until she was pressed against the window seat.

 

“Did something happen with that girl you refuse to talk about?”

 

“I already told you, her name is Rachel.”

 

“Until I know her address, her life story, and her social security number, I know nothing about her.”

 

“Santana, we’re friends. That are going out on a date on Friday.”

 

At the news, Santana let out a loud cheer and so did Brittany, who pulled Quinn into a hug. “I’m so excited! You have to come over so we can help you get dressed and ready for your first official date!”

 

“I’ve been on dates before!” Quinn argued in a low whisper.

 

“With guys forced upon you by your parents? They don’t count.” Brittany grinned. “I’m going to make you look so desirable—not that you’re not, Q. But even more so!”

 

“Quiet back there! We’re about to pray the rosary!”

 

The three of them bit their lips. Brittany and Santana slunk out of Quinn’s seat, leaving her alone with her thoughts of Rachel.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday came, and after three hours of primping time with Brittany and Santana in the latter’s home, Quinn was finally deemed ready to go on her first official date. She picked Rachel up and they went through their date with such calm despite the pretenses hanging in a cloud above them. Quinn ignored the anticipation roiling in her gut and instead focused on Rachel’s small hand in hers while they took a walk after the movie they just watched. Taking their time walking to the parking lot, they eventually got on Quinn’s car to head back to her empty house, the butler and the maid having already retreated to their quarters as per Quinn’s request.

 

“Does it get lonely, being alone here all the time?” Rachel asked when they were inside Quinn’s bedroom. She planted her bottom on Quinn’s bed and bounced a little on its edge. Quinn shrugged off her jacket and hung it on the back of her chair.

 

“It hardly makes a difference. I avoid my parents anyway.” Quinn sat beside Rachel, unaware on what she should do next. Should she lean in for a kiss? Bend over Rachel’s lap like the eager girl she is? Or wait for the brunette to make the first move?

 

“But I don’t mind it,” Quinn continued. “It gives me privacy for moments like right now.”

 

Unsure who leaned in first, Quinn hardly cared because Rachel’s arms were curled around her waist, her mouth parting to suck Quinn’s bottom lip. Rachel’s lips were unforgiving in their softness.  Kissing a girl was so much better than kissing boys. The clear differences, just from softness and atmosphere alone made Quinn’s head spin. This was just like kissing Brittany and Santana, yet completely different.

 

No one knew how they ended up lying in bed, with Rachel hovering on top of Quinn. The blonde held Rachel’s waist, keeping her close while Rachel’s adventurous tongue sought out Quinn’s. Grasping the hem of Rachel’s sweater, Quinn gasped into Rachel’s mouth and licked her bottom lip.

 

“Please, Rachel.” Quinn begged, her hazel eyes bright with lust. “I think I’ve been patient for far too long.”

 

With a smile, Rachel smoothed back Quinn’s hair and rolled off her body and stood up. “I want you to be comfortable first, Quinn. Come here.” Quinn threw her legs over the edge of the bed and Rachel stood between her knees to kiss her. The tenderness in her movements distracted Quinn from the unbuttoning of her shirt. Only when Rachel flicked the snap of her bra and let it fall to her lap did Quinn realize she was half-naked, her nipples straining, her skin hot to the touch.

 

Rachel sank down on her knees and unhooked Quinn’s skirt. She tugged it off, her fingers brushing the warmth of her inner thigh. Quinn’s breath caught when Rachel looked up at her with a gentle smile that reached her eyes. She sat up on the bed beside Quinn and kissed her.

 

“Bend over across my lap,” Rachel husked against the corner of Quinn’s mouth. She trembled, struggled against the eagerness throbbing throughout her body. She draped herself over the pillow placed on top of Rachel’s lap, palms flat on the bed. Legs squeezed tight together. The anticipation alone made Quinn wet already.

 

With a low hum, Rachel’s hands wandered all over the uprise of Quinn’s ass, the downward slope to her thighs, the backs of her knees. Quinn’s breathing was uneven. She squeezed her eyes shut, her cum drenching her thighs, soaking her panties. She was so sure that Rachel could smell her, but still, she said nothing.

 

“You doing good, Quinn? I need you to relax,” Rachel stroked the curve of Quinn’s back and rubbed her tense shoulders. “Just like that. Good girl,” she murmured. At the praise, Quinn groaned. Her pussy clenched around nothing.

 

Rachel palmed Quinn’s ass and bent down to place a kiss on each cheek. “I’m going to start now. I’m giving you five on each butt cheek to warm you up nice and slow. If you need me to stop at any point, just say lemon.”

 

“Okay,” Quinn sighed in relief. She didn’t know that was an option, and she was glad that Rachel was more well versed than her. Which made her curious whether she did it before. She should ask later, because for now, Rachel was squeezing her ass. She gave it a light slap, enough to be felt beneath Quinn’s panties, but not enough to sting.

 

After the few light slaps, Quinn was panting, her butt warm to the touch. Rachel peeled off Quinn’s panties, heavy with cum, and tossed it to the pile of clothes on the ground. Her fingers slipped between Quinn’s thighs and touched the slickness of her folds and brushed against her clit. Quinn tensed. She never touched herself before, even though she tried and wanted to masturbate. When she stiffened, Rachel noticed.

 

“You don’t want me to touch you there, Quinn?” She asked, her voice soft and understanding. Quinn bit hard on her lip and shook her head.

 

“It’s not that. I want you to, but… I haven’t done it myself so everything feels new.” If her face wasn’t so flushed from the kissing and the teasing slaps, she would’ve burst out of sheer embarrassment then and there.

 

Rachel kissed the curve of Quinn’s shoulder and rubbed her back as if to tell her that she had no reason to feel ashamed. “I’ll be gentle.”

 

“But not with your spanks though, right?” Quinn asked, looking at Rachel over her shoulder.

 

Rachel grinned and leaned over for a kiss. “I won’t be gentle in spanking you, naughty girl.”

 

She spanked Quinn’s ass in three rapid strokes. The sound echoed in Quinn’s room, accompanied by her gasps and desperate moans. She clung to the sheets, her back arching from the pain and pleasure of it. Shrieking from the multiple sensations assailing her, and with Rachel’s palm colliding with the heated skin of Quinn’s ass, she stiffened and came with a high-pitched moan.

 

Trembling still, Quinn clawed at her sheets and pressed her pussy against the pillow that covered Rachel’s lap. She couldn’t see the way the brunette took a deep, shaky breath.

 

Quinn came down from her thigh-shaking orgasm after a few moments of catching her breath. “I never came before,” she panted, her cheeks bright red. She pushed herself off with trembling arms. When she caught a glimpse of the wet spot on her purple sheets, Quinn grabbed the pillow and flung it across the room.

 

“Whoa!” Rachel covered herself with her hands, hunching over herself while Quinn crawled off her lap. “You didn’t have to do that.” She retrieved the pillow and tossed it on the bed, Quinn watching her over her shoulder with a shy smile. Rachel crawled behind Quinn, her palms stroking the length of her legs. She shifted off the bed for a bit and rifled in Quinn’s bedside drawer, making a soft sound when she found a bottle of aloe lotion.

 

“I can do it myself,” Quinn began to say, but Rachel shushed her and squeezed some out on her palm.

 

“This is part of the deal, you know. I spank you, I take care of you afterwards.” Rachel’s gentle hands caressed the swell of Quinn’s bottom, the heated sting of her ass making her wince when it made contact with the cool, soothing lotion.

 

Quinn allowed Rachel’s soothing hand lull her to a state of semi-sleep, her eyelashes fluttering to a tentative close. Behind her, the sound of Rachel shifting around made her glance back. And then her hips were lifted up so she was on her knees, her upper body still flush against the bed.

 

“Rache—oh!” Quinn’s thighs were pried apart and a wet, curling tongue slipped between her folds, stroking the underside of her clit. Quinn’s fists closed around the sheets, back arched and trembling. “My god,” Quinn whimpered. Rachel’s tongue flattened against Quinn’s clit and sucked it, pulling at it with her lips. Two fingers slid through Quinn’s plump pussy lips and teased the slick, sucking heat of her entrance.

 

A finger eased inside her and Quinn’s pussy walls clamped around it, preventing Rachel from moving it around much. She curled it against her walls, pressing something deep inside Quinn that made her gush cum all over Rachel’s fingers.

 

With Rachel’s mouth still attached to her clit, circling and suckling on it with her tongue, Quinn humped against her, grinding harder against the source of pleasure. The breathless gasps for air made Rachel speed up, two of her fingers stroking the heat that made Quinn tremble with abandon.

 

Quinn whimpered and a breathless groan of ‘I’m coming!’ spilled out of her mouth in a throaty gasp. Her thighs clamped around Rachel’s wrist to keep her where she was. Quinn collapsed in a heap, the pain that stung her backside no longer bothering her. She rolled on her back, wincing but not crying out in pain.

 

Rachel licked her lips and wiped the trail of cum on her chin. The sight, so simple in its obscenity, caused Quinn to bite her lip and moan softly.

 

“You okay?” Rachel asked with a concerned smile, her palm flat on Quinn’s rising and falling stomach while her breathing evened out. She nodded, her eyes closed, basking in the limp-bodied aftermath of her orgasm.

 

Quinn sat up and focused on Rachel. “I should return the favour.”

 

Chuckling, Rachel shook her head. “I didn’t do it so you would be indebted to me, Quinn. It’s not like that. There’s reciprocation, sure, but it’s not a debt that you owe, okay?” She leaned over and kissed Quinn’s pliant mouth. “Plus I have to tell you something and I really don’t know how you’d react. A part of me doesn’t want to know because I don’t want to stop seeing you.”

 

Quinn rolled on her stomach since the pain on her butt was starting to act up again. She looked up at Rachel and took her hand. “What is it?”

 

A deep, trembling breath. An avoidance of Quinn’s gaze. “So, I have a penis.”

 

The brief silence proved to be far too long for Rachel who stood up. “I’m sorry, I really shouldn’t have said that.”

 

“Why? It’s who you are, Rachel. And nothing’s really changed about how I feel for you.” Quinn stood up on trembling legs and embraced Rachel. “And these past few weeks, I’m starting to think that trying something is always the first step to being familiar with it. As far as I know, I like you.”

 

In Rachel’s eyes, there was relief and Quinn was reminded of the same relief she felt when she told Rachel her secret. Pulling her in for a kiss, Quinn’s hand cupped Rachel’s cheek and with the other hand, slowly squeezed her thigh. A sharp intake of air, a stiffening, and Rachel’s fingers curling around her wrist. Beautiful brown eyes stared at Quinn, her hand guided to the hard stalk between Rachel’s legs.

 

“Oh,” Quinn gasped. Fingers curled around the thickness, her hand up Rachel’s skirt. Rachel threw her head back and panted. “Is this okay?”

 

“Feels amazing,” Rachel stammered. Quinn tugged at her clothes to remove them so they were both fully naked. Rachel’s cock jutted out between her legs, hard and leaking at the head, leaving it shiny beneath the lamplight.

 

It was intuitive, the way Quinn stroked Rachel’s cock, feeling it pulse against her curled fingers. The soft rigidity, thick and warm, leaked a thin stream of clear fluid that aided Quinn’s movements. Rachel’s soft breath stuttered, catching in her throat. Her legs trembled and the the strangled whimpers made Quinn gush. She clamped her legs together, bent down, and guided Rachel’s cock into her starving mouth.

 

With no prior experience to guide her, Quinn focused on Rachel’s reactions. Teeth sinking into her bottom lip, the breathless gasps. The impatient rising of her hips. Quinn took Rachel deeper, her cheeks sinking with steady suction. Spit and precum coated her cock and Quinn’s lips stretched around the thickness. The tip bumped against her throat and she gagged. Rachel sat up in alarm, but Quinn refused to let her cock go.

 

Quinn’s lips wrapped around the silken head of Rachel’s cock. Focused on suckling it, tasting the precum that coated the flat of her tongue. She dipped into the slit, wriggled her tongue in deep to taste Rachel. Her actions resulted in a violent shudder, a strangled groan, and a hand curling around the nape of her neck.

 

“Suck me harder, Quinn. I’m about to come.” Quinn focused on Rachel’s features, her free hands reaching up to palm her tits. She rolled her stiff nipples between thumb and forefinger, Rachel’s cock disappearing into the heat of her mouth. Quinn hummed, a low vibration stemming from her tongue. Rachel’s eyes squeezed shut. The veins and tendons on her neck became prominent, and all Quinn could think about was biting her there.

 

The first spurt of cum landed on Quinn’s tongue. Rachel’s cock pulsed as each rope shuttled out, her ragged breaths and broken moans of Quinn’s name filling the room.

 

As soon as Rachel finished coming, Quinn gave her cock a final suck and pulled away. Rachel’s eyes met hers before her gorgeous, illuminated brown eyes wandered to Quinn’s throat as it flexed.

 

“You swallowed,” Rachel said, in awe.

 

Quinn giggled and mounted Rachel’s lap. “Well, of course I did. Was I not supposed to, even though you look like you enjoyed it?”

 

“People generally don’t swallow,” Rachel leaned up against the headboard, her arms around Quinn’s waist. The slick folds of her pussy wrapped around Rachel’s cock, its length stroking against Quinn’s stiff clit. Rachel grasped her ass and rolled her hips to grind up against Quinn. “It’s just really hot, and if you like it then we both win.” She kissed Quinn, pulling at her bottom lip and giving it a gentle bite.

 

Quinn smiled and reached between their warm bodies to guide Rachel’s stiff cock inside her. The stretch was nothing she felt before. The warmth of Rachel’s cock filled her and it made Quinn’s legs tremble. Her eyes fluttered shut, a gasp knocked out of her lungs as she lowered herself completely on Rachel’s cock.

 

“Oh,” Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel and guided her mouth to hers. She moaned into her mouth and rocked against her, the length of Rachel’s shaft hitting so deep inside her that her body trembled with each thrust. Rachel murmured soft words against the corner of Quinn’s mouth, waiting until she was relaxed, her pussy dripping cum all over Rachel, aiding her thrusts.

 

Quinn grasped the back of Rachel’s neck and bounced faster, her need showing in the erratic movements of her hips. The backs of her thighs clapped loud and steady against Rachel’s lap, their stuttered breaths mingling with the open-mouthed kiss they shared.

 

“So good, so good,” Quinn whimpered, her nails digging into the skin of Rachel’s back. Rachel palmed Quinn’s ass and the sting from the earlier slaps returned. Quinn cried out, her pussy walls gripping Rachel in a tight grip. She came hard, her cum flooding out to drench Rachel’s rigid cock as it pounded upwards into her convulsing pussy. “Oh god, you feel amazing.”

 

Quinn fell slack against Rachel, her chest rising and sinking with every intake of breath. It was impossible to forget that Rachel’s cock was still buried deep inside her. When Rachel shifted underneath her so her back was against the bed, Quinn whimpered, her legs curling around Rachel’s waist.

 

With a deep kiss, Rachel fucked into Quinn’s dripping pussy. The wet, sucking noises made Quinn’s blush, her ears turning red. It sounded filthy, the desperation of her body to keep Rachel on her and deep inside her, judging from the way the walls of her pussy clung at her thick meat, sucking her in with welcoming warmth.

 

Rachel buried her face between Quinn’s tits and whimpered against the soft swell of flesh. Her hips dropped, her cock slamming deeper into the depth of Quinn’s pussy. The desperation in Rachel’s movements made Quinn gasp, her nails digging into her hip.

 

“ _Yesyesyes_ ,” Rachel groaned, her arms tightening around Quinn. “I’m coming, Quinn… I’m gonna blow my load inside you.”

 

Their eyes locked and Quinn couldn’t look away from the needy desire in Rachel’s eyes. Her hips, pressed flush against Quinn’s thighs, squirmed to get her cock as deep as possible. Quinn’s pussy walls flexed, and it was Rachel’s undoing. Her cock pulsated, and a strangled moan escaped her throat. Her forehead dug against Quinn’s breastbone, her hips stuttering in shaky thrusts. Quinn felt Rachel’s cum spill into her, and it made her greedier.

 

Using her walls, she milked Rachel’s cock, hips rolling in subtle circles until Rachel fell slack on top of her, a boneless heap.

 

A few moments later when Rachel finally regained enough strength to push off Quinn and help clean the mess of fluids between her thighs, they cuddled under the sheets, Quinn’s arm draped over Rachel’s hip since the girl was smaller, thus making her the little spoon.

 

Quinn kissed the nape of Rachel’s neck while the brunette laced their fingers together. “Can we do this again? Preferably in the near future?”

 

“Which, the sex or the spanking?” Rachel yawned and cuddled back against Quinn. “Because for the latter, you still need to recover.”

 

“And the former?”

 

“We can do it again in the morning.”

 

Quinn grinned against the curve of Rachel’s neck and slept so morning would come sooner, and so would she.


End file.
